From Rekongai to Squad 11
by SoraAkimi
Summary: Hanataro meets a sick girl named Sora. After an accident she ends up living with the Yamada's. There she becomes close friends with Hanataro and his neighbor Rikichi. They become Soul Reapers together. But Sora soon learns that being a Soul Reaper is hard when you have an illness that could eventually kill you. (Not good with summaries, sorry) Enjoy!


Chapter 1

"Um, Seinosuke, where are we going?" asked a young Hanataro Yamada.

"Remember what you said about hoping to join Squad 4 when you're older?" his older brother asked him.

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, I thought you should come with me on some of my home visits to check on patients. So you can get the idea of being a doctor." Seinosuke explained.

"Oh, o-okay. Where are we going now?"

"There's a small family in the next district. They have a really sick daughter so whenever I'm going on home visits like this, I check up on them."

"What's wrong with their daughter?" asked Hanataro innocently.

"To be honest, I don't quite know." was all Seinosuke said.

As they got closer to the small house, Seinosuke began to talk again.

"Hanataro, please remember that this girl doesn't' really go outside, and they don't get many guests. So you might be one of the only kids her age she's met." he warned.

"Alright."

When they got to the house, Seinosuke knocked on the door.

A woman with long, red hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Oh, Lieutenant Seinosuke, it's been a while. Nice to see you." she said while looking at the Lieutenant of Squad 4.

"Nice to see you again, too, Mrs. Akemi." Seinosuke replied smiling.

The woman then noticed Hanataro standing next to his brother.

"And who's this little guy?" she asked, bending down to get a better look at him.

"This is my little brother, Hanataro. He's hoping to join Squad 4 and become a doctor, so I've been bringing him on some of my visits to see how I do things." he explained.

"Oh how nice. Nice to meet you, Hanataro. I think you and my daughter will get along great." she said smiling.

"N-nice to meet you t-too, ma'am." Hanataro said shyly.

"Well, come on in. Like usual, Sora's in her room, reading. I have something made for you and your brother while you do what you normally do." Mrs. Akemi said walking into the kitchen.

Seinosuke led Hanataro up a flight of stairs and and up to a door that was closed.

Seinosuke knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." came a voice.

When Hanataro and Seinosuke entered, they saw a girl with short, red hair and green eyes sitting in the bed that was in the room.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Seinosuke.

"Doctor Yamada!" she said, making movement to get out of bed to greet the man.

"Woah, Sora, don't get worked up. Stay still." Seinosuke chuckling a bit.

Sora then noticed Hanataro behind Seinosuke.

"Um, w-who's that?" she asked timidly.

"This is my brother, Hanataro. He plans on joining Squad 4, so he's been following me around. I also thought he could use a friend since he doesn't have many." he said giving a friendly glare towards Hanataro.

"O-Oh." was all she said.

"Hanataro, this is Sora." he introduced.

"N-Nice to meet you, Sora." Hanataro said.

"Nice to meet you too, Hanataro." Sora said back.

"Okay, lets get what I came over to do over with. Then you guys can talk, okay." Seinosuke said, getting his equipment out of his bag.

"Okay." Sora muttered.

Seinosuke did the things he normally did when he came over. Checked her heart rate, checked her breathing, took blood samples, and gave her a new prescription to help with her symptoms.

After her was done, like usual, Sora was tired. But she wanted to talk to Hanataro a bit more.

As they had a conversation, Seinosuke walked out of the room to talk to Sora's mom.

"Oh, you're done I see." she said smiling.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Anything new? Any ideas for a cure, anything?" she asked, looking anxious.

Seinosuke sighed. This was the worst part of the visit, but he grew used to it, since it was always the same result.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Akemi. I have no leads, I'm working hard, but I still don't have any idea on what kind of medicine that will permanently help her. I'm really so-" his apology was cut off by a new voice.

"Don't be sorry, lieutenant. You're doing your best." a man with brown hair and green eyes said walking into the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Akemi." Seinosuke said looking at the floor.

"Seinosuke, I've known you for a long time, you're doing your best. Don't push yourself, okay?" Sora's father tells him.

"Yes sir."

After a while Seinosuke and Hanataro had to leave.

"Promise me you'll be back, okay?" Sora asked.

"O-Oh, s-sure." Hanataro said as he was following his brother.

"Well, Hantaro? What did you think?" Seinosuke asked.

"They were a nice family." Hanataro said.

"Yes, they are. Would you like to come back with me? The next time I go to see them is in a couple of days."

"Why so soon?" Hanataro asked.

"Well, normally I would wait a few weeks or even a couple of months, but Sora really does need help, and I think if I keep coming to see the progression of her condition, I could be closer to solving what's wrong with her." Seinosuke explained with a confident smirk.

"Wow, really?" Hanataro asked in awe.

"Yup. I know there's is something missing. So I think, if I think about it for a few days, I could figure it out." he said.

A few days later, Seinosuke and Hanataro were on their way to the Akemi's.

But when they got close, they saw a huge fire.

"Hanataro, stay here!" ordered Seinosuke.

"O-Oh, okay."

Seinosuke ran into the house.

He ran into the kitchen and saw the source of fire. Fire was everywhere in the kitchen, but it was at its strongest on the oven.

Seinosuke stayed as far away from the fire as much as he could, trying to find the family. What he saw almost made him sick.

There, was Mrs. and Mr. Akemi on the floor, parts of the flesh burnt off. What hurt him was seeing Mr. Akemi's arm around Mrs. Akemi's body, trying his best to shield his loving wife from the flames.

He felt really sick looking at this scene. Sure, he was a doctor, but that doesn't mean seeing things like this any easier.

But then he realized that he had to find Sora.

He then ran into Sora's room and saw her standing up and shaking on her feet.

"Sora, are you alright?" he asked.

She just nodded her head yes.

"What happened?" Seinosuke asked gently.

"I-I don't know. M-Momma just left to make a dinner and then I heard a loud noise and momma scream. Then I started to smell smoke. I-Is there a fire? I-Is momma and pappa alright?" the terrified girl asked frantically.

Seinosuke didn't know how to tell her that her parents had died.

Instead he picked her up and started to run to the nearest window.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I got to get you out you out of here." he said.

Once Seinosuke got to the window, he undid the latch, opened it, and jumped out.

Once they were out of the house he kept running to where he left Hanataro.

He could hear Sora crying and it broke his heart.

He finally saw Hanataro come into his view. When he finally reached him he set Sora down and bent down panting heavily. Running like that after inhaling all of that smoke wasn't good for someone.

Sora was crying a bit, but her pride wouldn't allow her to look like a baby in front of her doctor and new friend.

"Sora, it's going to be okay." Seinosuke tried to reassure her.

"No, it's not. My parents are dead aren't they. You didn't answer me back there." Sora cried.

"I'm sorry, Sora. But you're right. Your parents are dead. I'm very sorry I didn't come sooner.

"I-It's not y-your fault." she hiccuped. "But I don't know what to do now. My parents are gone and so is my home."

Hanataro who has been silent most of the time decided to make himself known.

"W-Why not you come live with u-us?" he suggested.

"R-Really?"

"Of course, great idea, Hanataro." Seinosuke praised his younger brother.

"I-I don't want to be a bother." Sora stuttered out, finding that everything was going a bit too quickly after all that's happened.

"You won't be a bother, now come on. Let's take you home." Seinosuke smiled.

And with that, Seinosuke carried Sora on his back as the brothers took the traumatized girl home to meet their family.


End file.
